Breathe
}} Breathe is the eighteenth episode of The Dragon Prince and ninth chapter of the second book, "'Sky". After using his gift to help Claudia, Ezran makes an important decision about the quest. Callum wakes up with a new understanding of primal magic. Plot As Claudia fears Ezran and the Banther, she apologizes for her hostility towards him. Ezran accepts and lets the banther roam back to the wild, reassuring it he's safe now with Claudia. The two go for a walk in town and end up sitting at the top of the ruined guard tower. Ezran tells Claudia of how he recently found out about his father's death. To avoid upsetting him, Claudia instead tearfully retells the time her mother decided to separate with Viren by moving back to her home kingdom, Del Bar. This resulted of Soren and Claudia to choose which parent to remain with. Soren chose to remain with Viren; but Claudia is told by her mother to stay with her brother as they need each other before finally leaving. The two share an embrace as they admire to have a sibling to be with. Claudia then realizes Ezran is able to talk to animals, so she asks a favor for Ezran to help her seek milk-fruit that could potentially heal her brother. Thanks to the help of animals, Ezran and Claudia finally find a milk-fruit bush where a family of deer emerge to feast on it. Claudia now asks Ezran to return to his brother and apologizes again for her actions. Ezran makes his way back while Claudia remains, with intent on the deer. Viren threatens to cut off Aaravos but this doesn't seem to unnerve him, as Aaravos is willing to offer his service to Viren. Viren expresses his desire to persuade the other rulers to join Katolis's war on Xadia, so Aaravos suggests that they must somehow get their attention. Rayla pleads for Callum to finally wake up as his body continues to struggle, unbeknownst that the cube's sky symbol is faintly flickering. In his dream state of plunging in the ocean, Callum hears the whispers of her mother, Sarai, telling him to breathe before he is taken to a bedroom comforted by her mother. Sarai sees her son struggling to focus his thoughts, so she advises him to take things slowly and breathe in order for his mind, body, and spirit to finally unlock the truth. Sarai embraces his son to remind him of her love. In the real world, Rayla hugs Callum's body in an attempt to ease his suffering, but he finally awakens; declaring that he finally understands the Sky Arcanum. Ecstatic that he made a connection with Sky magic, Callum attempts to perform Aspiro without the help of a Primal Stone; he manages to draw the rune and unleash a strong breath of wind. Ezran and Corvus arrive in time to see Callum perform the spell. When Corvus brings up his service to the young king, Callum realizes Ezran already knows their father' death. Callum and Ezran embrace each other to mourn their loss. It's revealed that Claudia didn't sought out milk-fruit but a lone deer instead. Back in the hospital, Claudia enters Soren's room in her dark magic form as she unleashes a spell that spreads all over Soren's body before falling from exhaustion. Her magic heals Soren's body, allowing him to feel and move his body again. Soren checks on her sister breathing heavily on the floor, before lifting her face relieved of her brother's recovery, as the black covering her eyes fades. At sunset, the group is ready to resume their journey to Xadia. But Ezran makes a difficult decision; he plans to return to Katolis and assume the throne as his responsibility now as King, accompanied by Corvus. Ezran bids farewell to Rayla and his brother. This decision deeply saddens Zym as he cries out for Ezran to return. At night, Viren makes his way atop a tower gathering the weapons of the fallen Moonshadow elves. With the help of Aaravos, Viren uses dark magic to resurrect four smoke forms of the assassins. He orders them to terrorize the four human kingdoms in a scheme to have them mobilize against Xadia. Afterwards, Viren goes to his chambers but is alerted by Aaravos that he's been spotted. Viren blasts open the door and engages castle guards, assisted by Aaravos's magic. Viren and Aaravos fight until being outnumbered and surrounded. Opeli enters and demands Viren to surrender or face death by the archers surrounding him. Viren initially refuses but Aaravos orders him to cease as he takes his magic away. The guards apprehend him, leading Viren to feel betrayed by Aaravos but he refutes as he promises to stand by him. After being taken away, the guards discover the entrance to the hidden tunnels behind a painting. Hours later, Callum and Rayla arrive at the border, where they have to cross the river of lava. Rayla asks Callum to wait for moonlight to reveal rocks marked with runes that serves as the Moonstone Path. This allows them to safely cross the river, but each rock they step will eventually sink down. Rayla realizes the sun is rising, and the runes on the rocks ahead of them are beginning to fade out. They make a run to the other side but stop short as sunlight has covered a portion of the crossing. The rocks sinking behind them slowly begin to catch up, distressing Zym. Meanwhile, Ezran begins to see a vision of Rayla and Callum through Zym's eyes. Realizing they're in trouble, Ezran telepathically communicates with Zym to fly up and block out the sunlight; By demonstrating the action with Corvus, Zym is finally able to fly on his own but struggles to keep up. Callum uses Aspiro again, where the strong winds help Zym land on the arch. Zym spreads his wings as his shadow blocks out sunlight, allowing Callum and Rayla to make it to the other side. Finally, Rayla and Callum are in Xadian lands. But as they emerge from the border, Callum and Rayla find to be in trouble as they spot the large sun dragon, Sol Regem awakening from his slumber. Cast Trivia *In order to replicate Ezran's motions when climbing onto Corvus' back, the crew had to create a reference video of lifting objects onto their shoulders.TDP Crew Commentary - Breathe *The scene of crossing into Xadia has a symbolic significance, resembling the events of Heart of a Titan. While Sarai was killed by Avizandum as his wings blocked the sun, foretelling violence and doom, his son Azymondias saves Sarai’s son by blocking the sun with his own wings and restoring the Moonstone Path for Callum and Rayla. What’s more, Avizandum kills Sarai as she attempts to flee Xadia, after the theft of the Titan’s heart.Book Two, Chapter 6:"Heart of a Titan" But Zym saves Callum and Rayla as they enter Xadia on exactly the opposite mission — returning another stolen treasure, Zym himself, in an effort to restore peace.hypable.com Season 2 ending meaning Credits * Ezran and Corvus riding banthers foreshadows their journey back to Katolis which ends in "Sol Regem". References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z